


Babysitting

by PoshGypsy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshGypsy/pseuds/PoshGypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter learns science from his uncle Bruce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> A super short piece inspired by Crazyk-c's picturehttp://crazyk-c.tumblr.com/post/50591702221/a-drawing-of-uncle-bruce-banner-showing-peter

“ –see Peter, when the chemicals react they have a  thermodynamic  reaction, and the heat causes the glow created through the mixtures we’ve poured in.” Bruce explained to the bouncing toddler on his lap, who was fixated by the green, glowing mixture inside one of Bruce’s beakers. “Understand that?”

“Bah!” The little boy replied enthusiastically, feet kicking happily on his uncle’s lap, and he reached out to the glowing liquid, Bruce gently pulling him back.

“No no, we’re not having any accidents, you have enough of those with Clint.” He smiled softly, kissing the top of the boy’s head. Tony and Steve had both been busy that day, and far too terrified to leave their baby with Clint again; last time, the boy had come home with a massive lump on his head and full of tears. So Bruce had offered to take the boy, and decided that showing him a simple experiment might hold the toddler’s attention for more than five minutes, and amazingly, it had worked. Peter hadn’t been allowed in Tony’s lab, so this was the first time he’d seen actual science take place; the boy was clearly amazed by it.

“G’een!” He yelled, pointing at the beaker, and Bruce chuckled,

“Yes Peter, green.” He praised, petting the brown mop of hair.

“G’een Hulk!” The little boy shrieked, adding the two together in his head, and pointing at Bruce, and then his Hulk plushie  sat on the desk with them. Bruce smiled softly, touched by how much the child truly loved Hulk, even when Bruce didn’t. Peter had always been proud of his green, rage-monster uncle.

The little boy sat quietly for a few moment more before reaching out again without warning, leaping forward and knocking the beaker, as well as one containing an orange substance, off of the desk, both shattering on the floor and mixing together, much to Bruce’s horror, completely unsure of what would happen.

“ ‘urple!” Peter cried happily, pointing at the now purple puddle, proud of his advanced colour knowledge,  and Bruce swallowed thickly, holding the little boy safe in his arms and moving away from the spill quickly. He ran out of the lab to keep Peter safe before even considering cleaning up the mess.

When he reached the lounge, Clint looked up from the TV and took in the sight of Bruce with a knowing smile, looking down at Peter. “Not as easy as it looks, is it?” He asked smugly, and Bruce just scowled, setting Peter down in his playpen whilst he went to take care of his lab.

\---------

In the end, the two chemicals hadn’t reacted more than a colour change, and Bruce was able to clean the mess up easily enough. However, for the rest of the week, Peter insisted upon mixing every liquid he could get hold of together, trying to recreate the green glow his uncle Bruce had shown him, frowning when his milk and apple juice didn’t achieve it.

“Next time, one of us is staying at home.” Steve muttered, cleaning up the chocolate milk/porridge experiment, and Tony nodded his agreement, making a mental note to buy Peter a child’s chemistry set. Peter just ignored his parents, pouring his daddy’s coffee into the applesauce and showing it to his Hulk toy for inspection.


End file.
